


Fifty Shades of Red and Blue

by Galactic_Wayfarer



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, CHAPTER 2 IS PURE FUCKING ANGST, Death, Drabbles, Drug Use, Drug Use Mentions, Ecto-Tongue, Fluff, GASP, I will try to keep these GN but some may be more inclined to female since i am a chick so lol srry, Losts of Aus, Mafia AU, Mafia Sans, Other, Pregnancy, Public teasing, Smut, Songfic, Suicidal Thoughts, Vomit, Voyeurism, a wild plot has been spotted, alcohol mention, ecto-dong, feel free to leave suggestions in the comments, i try not to use pronouns unless i have to, i will add tags as i add chapters, mainly UT and UF sans, maybe some blueberry, suicide attempt and mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6144931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Wayfarer/pseuds/Galactic_Wayfarer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DISCONTINUED</p><p> </p><p>Sans/reader drabbles cause i'm a filthy sinner, but yea, shoot me suggestions in the comments cause i have no idea on future chapters right now. Kinda inspired by Bones and Drabbles but there prob wont b much continuity in these<br/>The chapters will get longer the more i have to go on</p><p>Comments and Kudos are really apprciated!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Underfell Sans-Kids & Family

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bones and Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378651) by [KateMcHughGorman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateMcHughGorman/pseuds/KateMcHughGorman). 



> Notes: Established relationship, reader has been with the brothers for a while and they trust her, Sans is especially over protective of his girlfriend, the only good thing he has, because while Paps isn’t abusive he is rather abrasive. Reader is aware of Timelines

It was a normal day in the underground; you and Sans were on a grocery run, despite how much he initially complained about having to get his ass up out of bed and take you into town, you could tell there was a part of him that enjoyed the domestics of such a task with you…though he’d never admit it. Sans refused to let you leave the house alone. It was too dangerous if the other monsters found out you were human, they would tear you to shreds. So the rules were either he or his brother must be with you, though he preferred it to be him. You watched his visage from your place tucked into his side, his arm drawing you into the plush black jacket. He seemed to be deep in thought, as he often was, about what you hadn’t a clue. You were tore from your own thoughts by the squeal of children playing in the snow. Sans and you stalled a moment to watch the young ones as they played carelessly. They almost seemed as though they didn’t belong in this timeline, if not for their edgy clothing.

“Sans, have you ever considered starting a family?” You asked out of the blue. The loud sputtering sound he made drew your attention to his flushed face. _What a cinnamon roll_ , you thought.

“w-what kind of fucking question is that?!” He was trying, key word _trying_ to glare at you.

“The kind someone asks someone they love.” You whispered, a soft giggle leaving your throat at the spreading blush on his skull. “I mean, how long have we been together Sans? In retrospect it’s less in this timeline but I have known you for quite sometime and we’ve been fucking a while too. I love you, and you know that, and how things seem to look, this timeline isn’t ending for a long time. The kid hasn’t reset in forever, I think they may actually like it here, now that it’s Frisk again I mean…” You trailed off a moment, to plant a loving kiss on his golden tooth. “Sans, I’m not getting younger…I’m human, I don’t live damn near as long as you-“ A loud growl cut you off.

“how many fucking times have i told you not to talk about that?” Sans bared his fangs in a scowl. You sighed; it scared him, the aspect of losing you.

“Babe it’s the truth, I want to give you everything I have to offer…I want to raise a family with you. If such a thing is possible…” He had spoken of how souls were involved in reproduction, making it seem slightly possible. You took his hands in yours, rubbing them gently. You loved the smoothness of his bones. One of his hands cupped your chin, raising it so you looked at him. His face was filled with something akin to worry and love. He refused to believe he had compassion, but he was showing he did, _cinnamon roll._ You thought again.

He buried his face in your neck, though he had to bend quite a lot since he towered over you. He huffed and took in your scent, before kissing the scarred flesh where his pointed teeth had dug into your neck countless times. “love…” He whispered the word, still not liking how it felt on his tongue. “if you want a family, i will try to give one to you. after all…” You felt him smile against your neck. “imagine how much my child will piss off paps…but in seriousness… i will research the possibilities of it. that and how to extend your life, because you aren’t fucking going anywhere without me.” He growled into your neck, peppering it with skeleton kisses. You beamed.

“Cinnamon roll.” You murmured, kissing his skull.

“ah shut the hell up.” But there wasn’t really any bite in his bark. You laughed.


	2. In Which You Give Up-UT Sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> REAL HEAVY SHIT HERE SERIOUSLY THIS ISNT A HAPPY CHAPTER
> 
> WARNINGS:  
> SUICIDAL THOUGHTS AND CHARACTER DEATH AND DRUG MENTIONS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suicidal thoughts and mentions,drug use mention, DEATH. Like basically not suicide outright but seriously this is ALL me venting.
> 
> I was just really feeling LOW today so i had to get it out.
> 
> again, idk if format is gross sorry, i know its short. but this was kinda impromptu, but i do have several chapters planned for this so stay tuned! 
> 
> And please!!!!! SUGGESTIONS FOR CHAPTERS ARE WELCOME   
> I thrive on comments and kudos and they inspire me to feed more sin to you. I love hearing feed back!!

You were sitting alone on a couch at a party your friends dragged you to, Undyne and Alphys would _not_ take no for an answer, even though you begged and begged them to let you stay home. Sure you knew the other monsters here, all of them were friends for the most part, but Undyne and Alphys knew of your monumental crush, on a certain short skeleton. Alphys had told you that this was more than a crush, you knew she was right…you loved him, your soul practically screamed for him whenever you were around him. You had met the group of monsters a year or two so after they came to the surface, wanting to get as far away from humans as possible, you moved into the more monster populated area into an apartment complex. Undyne and her girlfriend were your neighbors, and they eagerly introduced you to all their friends. Especially the skeleton brothers, since they thought you would like Sans anyway since you had a love for bad jokes. Fuck if they weren’t right, you had grown close to the brothers, but you never found the nerve to tell the older brother how you felt.

So here you were, sitting alone on the couch in Toriel and Frisk’s home, watching said goat monster flirt with the man you were hopelessly in love with, and Sans seemingly returning the gestures. You were glad no one was around you, or else they would probably see how wet your eyes were and the grimace you wore on your face at the pain your soul was in. You wanted to go home. You hated it here. You hated your life. You wished you were fucking dead. You were a waste of space, you were worthless. Life had drained you of every once of your will to live over your 22 years of existence. You had hoped these new friends would make you happy again, but you felt lonelier than ever. The room felt void of life, too big, like an endless purgatory of white that you would be trapped in forever. There was no end in sight for you, no happiness. All you wanted to do was go home, get high as fuck and forget about how much your soul was aching. So you left, you walked the mile or two it took to get to your complex.

It was cold and wet out, so by the time you got inside you were a shivering, sniveling mess. You didn’t make it another step in after you closed the door. You collapsed right there and broke down sobbing, your depression hitting you full force. All you did was consume, you had no value to anyone or anything, you hated being you. You so desperately wished you were pretty and kind like Toriel was. You wished you had the will to live, to be someone and do something with your life. That you were motivated and ambitious, that you still had hopes and dreams that didn’t involve you being six feet underground. You couldn’t take this anymore. You couldn’t take being you anymore. You didn’t want to be alone anymore.

Hot tears fell down your face in sheets, your body wracked with sobs as you wailed. “I-I can’t take this anymore….I wanna go home…” At this point you were just crying nonsense. You didn’t have a home anymore. “I want my mom…” You keened brokenly. “Momma I wanna go home….I’m sorry.” Your parents were dead. Your childhood home succumbed to its old age. Your best friends from before had left you behind, they had dreams and aspirations and a drive to be something. They had no time in their busy lives for a fuck up like you….You wanted to go home. You wanted to see your mother, you wanted your old stuffed animals, your bunk bed and poster littered walls, you wanted to come home to your dogs and your cat. You wanted to be in high school again. You wanted to be who you were when you were young. You wanted to be happy again. You’d given up on being happy a long time ago. Now you just wanted to be dead.

 

* * *

 

They found you in the morning, slumped over in front of the door, so Sans had to teleport inside to carry you to the couch. You wouldn’t wake up, no matter how much they tried, eventually Sans called your soul forward to check it. It had lost whatever color it once held, now a sickly grayish white. And it was webbed with cracks as though it had been shattered. It was barely pulsing as he cupped it in his palms. Alphys started crying, Undyne was making sure Papyrus was out in the hall, and Sans was staring at your soul in disbelief. He had never seen a human lose their determination, it had never even been heard of. Your soul was dying, you were dying. Sans cradled your soul, fingers gently brushing along it. It seemed to nuzzle meekly into his touch.

“S-S-Sans…” Alphys whimpered.

“what is it alphys…?” He muttered, focused on your soul.

“A-an address, there is an address…” She brought over a simple legal pad with an address hastily scribbled on it.

Sans nodded.

 

* * *

 

The address was a small plot of land, nothing stood there anymore other than a few cinderblocks of what used to be a foundation. A large field behind it, an over grown lilac bush marked the edge of the yard. Trees lined the drive, one had fallen. They buried your body in the middle of the old foundation, the ground sunken in as if a basement had once been there. The ground was soft and seemed too eager to reclaim what it had lost. They didn’t leave a marker, knowing you wouldn’t have wanted one. As Sans stood there, he seemed to see the echoes of the past, a humble home, a small child playing in the dirt and snow, several pets that came and went, an older child who wanted to find the bones of giants, an infatuated teen who wanted to join a band, a high school graduate who wanted nothing more than to be someone else, and finally he saw it for what it was now, a grave.

You were home.


	3. A Normal Day At The Local Watering Hole – Mafia Sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is short, but i literally just had this idea two seconds ago and had to write it. But its just a usual day at Grillby's in the 1920s MAFIA AU hehe this is all fluff then gets smutty lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alcohol mention, prohibition era, gangsters, uhm over protective Sans, Sans gets handsy but you love it. Sans is larger in this but not quite Bara, FLUFFYYY FLUFF, ecto- tongue, biting mentions, ecto-dong, public teasing, voyeurism kinda, almost smut.

The atmosphere of the bar was so inviting and warm tonight, and not all of that could be contributed to the fire elemental that owned the establishment. You were content, sitting in your mate’s suited lap, one arm around your waist, the other sneaking up the hem of your silver flapper dress he bought for you. Jazz drifted in the air around you as he removed the intruding appendage to grab his cigar from his teeth and extinguish it in the ash tray to his right.

“how’s the water tonight grillbz?” Sans drawled as his hands returned to mapping out your lithe form, squeezing occasionally.

“Just fine Sans, thanks to you boys.” Grillby mumbled lowly to the gangster that held you.

“good ta hear, gotta keep business good to provide for my doll.” Sans purred lowly, pressing his teeth to your neck in a fond kiss.

You giggled and leaned into him, tilting your head to look at the adorable skeleton, but his white trilby hat did well to block your view, but damn if you didn’t love his getup tonight, white suit, blue tie topped with his matching hat with a blue accent. You caught yourself a dapper little gangster and weren’t about to let your bad boy go. You tilted his chin up and placed a languid kiss full of love and adoration on his mouth, which he returned slowly and passionately, swaying with you on the bar stool to the gentle tune that warmed your heart.

“what’s wrong sweetheart?” He asked after the two of you pulled apart. You were looking into his eyes as if dazed as he asked the question, concern furrowing his brow.

“Nothing my dear, I was simply just over come by my love for you.” You grinned, peppering little kisses to the corner of his mouth.

Sans chuckled and pulled you into his chest and nuzzled you. “smitten for me are ya, kitten?”

You laughed and kissed his nasal ridge. “Very much so, Sans my dear. My soul is yours and yours alone.”

The white pinpricks of his pupils turned to little hearts as he kissed you again, this time much deeper and full of raw love and devotion. “dollface, you know just how to rattle these old bones.” His teeth found your neck once more, kissing and leaving little nips and love bites as he went, his blue tongue sweeping over the shiny scars of a particularly hard bite where he marked you.

You squealed when you felt the oddly cool appendage sweep over your neck, leaving a shiny trail in its wake. “Sans!”

A rumbling deep chuckle left his chest as he pulled away to look at you. “what can i do for ya angel?” He gripped your hips and ground you down on his lap, and red overtook your face as you felt his hardened member teasing your thigh and rear. He lowered his head and you felt his sharp canines brush your ear. “need a little vacation? cause i got just the place in mind baby girl.” He whispered, a smirk evident in the low sexual growl that was his voice, but he didn’t stop there, his long tongue slithered out from his teeth and licked the shell of your ear before he bit the lobe, grinding up into you more.

“Ahh~!” A soft moan left you before you clamped a hand over your mouth and shot a glare at the culprit. Sans smirked and tilted his head to look at you with one lone cyan eye.

“Get a room you two!” Grillby growled and made a shooing motion with his hands, almost threatening to use his bar towel as a weapon.

Sans just laughed before teleporting you both home. You could tell you were about to have a good time.

 


	4. Kids & Family (UF) P2 – Pregnancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GASP what's this?!? TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY, AND ONE IS A CONTINUATION WITH PLOT?!? Brace yourselves, hell hath frozen over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluff, mentions of smut, vomit kinda in detail, pregnancy, uh cum mention? Idk if that’s anything to note but the way its mentioned is kinda gross lol
> 
> again apologies if short and format is gross i only read on mobile so it all looks the same to me lol

You were sound asleep, face buried in a stained gray shirt which covered an impossibly thick sternum and ribs. Sans' loud snoring filled the room and left you feeling safe knowing and hearing that he was there. You loathed the thought of waking up, but your body had other ideas, ones you were not exactly thrilled about. You took deep breaths and tried to will it away as you sometimes could, your first thought was that you had a migraine but your head wasn't pounding, to your relief, but why was your stomach churning then? You stayed a few more moments before you pried your self away from your snoring mate and stumbled sleepily to the bathroom. It was locked.

"P-Pap, h-how much longer are you gonna be?" You mumbled

"Just a moment human." He huffed and you could tell he was shrugging on his armor, the air smelling of freshly washed bones.

"Pap please..." You whimpered feeling more unstable by the second.

"What is the matter human? Surely you can hold it another moment." He sounded annoyed, but he was always annoyed.

A loud and shaky, broken whimper left your throat. "Please I’m gonna be sick..." You were pacing quiet fervently now, panting as you tried to quell the nausea that was becoming unbearable. 

The door flew open a second later and he stepped out, you darted in and pulled the door shut behind you before you collapsed in front of the toilet and became violently ill, your throat burned as it all came up, there was some food, but you hadn't eaten much in the last few hours, the rest was stomach acid and a certain monster's red magic that left you blushing. That fucker didn't bother making it dissipate last night after you blew him, lazy fucking, kinky mother fuckin- your thoughts were interrupted by a harsh dry heave and the door being thrown open by said lazy skeleton, when you saw how panicked he was your frustration and embarrassment quickly faded into endearment, he had himself worked into a tizzy over you. What a sweet dork.

He was at your side in an instant, hand rubbing your back soothingly, as he tried to stammer out comforting words, though if they were for you or him you couldn't tell. But he held your hair as you gagged and spit up reddish stomach acid and offered him an almost playful glare. The red blush that dusted his cheekbones at the realization of what that was _almost_ made getting sick worth it. When you finally regained your composure and the nausea gone, he dampened a washrag and wiped your mouth gently before getting you a glass of cool water, which you greedily accepted. _What a fucking cinnamon roll_ a small smirk graced your lips and he knew what you were thinking.

"don't fuckin’ say it." But there was a worried smile in his eyes and a light huff of a laugh in his voice, glad you were feeling better. "come on babe." He murmured, flushing the toilet and scooping you up in his arms slowly.

"Thanks love.." You whispered tiredly and rested your head on his shoulder. Sans carried you to your shared room and tucked you into bed. You watched as he sat beside you and felt your forehead to see if you had a fever, the gentle light of a Snowdin morning filtering in through his window and glinting off his golden tooth, his brow furrowed in concern, finding you had no fever, but he was at a loss for why you got sick, he was so beautiful in these little domestic moments, no words exchanged as he examined your body like only a scientist could, you were sure he was drumming up theories and disposing of them as quickly as he possibly could. Your hand reached out and found his, bringing it to your cheek so you could nuzzle it gently.  
  "I’m okay Sans, I promise." You whispered softly, kissing his palm and knuckles,

He smiled fondly and kissed your head. "what the hell made you sick though?" His brow furrowed again, his hand idly playing with your hair as he let himself sink deep into thought. 

"I may have an idea..." You whispered more to yourself as it dawned on you like a car hitting you square in the chest.

Sans looked at you quickly. "well fuckin spit it out then, i want you better!" He barked, but it was just out of his concern.  
  "Sans, I think I’m pregnant."   
You now knew what it sounded like when a skeleton hit the floor like a ton of bricks.


	5. UF- Colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I guess this counts as a song fic, anyway its kinda heavy and sad, based off Halsey, Colors. ALL RIGHTS TO HALSEY, 
> 
> but it applies the song to your's and Sans' lives.  
> since this song fits him really damn well
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTE: This is seperate from Kids and Family, this is in a different timeline if you will!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN COLORS, ALL RIGHTS TO HALSEY. Uhm suicide mentions, sex mention, ABUSE mention. Angst, songfic, Drug use. This is short, but it was never meant to be long its just different? IDK I just REALLY love this song for Underfell Sans

**Your little brother never tells you but he loves you so**

 

  
You watched in horror from the cracked door of Sans' room as Papyrus held the older skeleton by the neck and threw him into the wall, the cracking on Sans skull expanding, red tears gushed down his face as he held it with shaky hands, he whimpered as his younger brother kicked his ribs, a sickening crack resounded the room. The tall skeleton left, slamming the door behind him. You darted down stairs and slid on your knees to get to Sans, he was panting, crying, writhing in pain. You gently took his skull in your hands and wiped away his tears.

  
  
  **You said your mother only smiled on her TV show**

  
  
Sans never mentioned his parents, you assumed they were dead and gone, or that he didn't care about them. But some nights you found him sniveling into an old photo album, you never let him know you saw.

  
  
  **You're only happy when your sorry head is filled with dope**

  
  
You both sat in front of his door, passing a joint back and fourth, rainbow smoke billowing around you, it rose from his body from every opening in his skull, it was beautiful, you were both giggling, passing bad jokes back and fourth, severely dirty ones on his part. You loved it. The next thing you knew his teeth were pressed to your lips in a heated kiss, you returned it and cuddled all night.

  
  
  **I hope you make it to the day you're 28 years old**

  
  
You tried to encourage him to eat, to do anything to help his health, but he refused; brushed it off saying he was fine. You knew he wasn't. 

  
**You're dripping like a saturated sunrise**

**You're spilling like an overflowing sink**

**You're ripped at every edge but you're a masterpiece**

**And now you're tearing through the pages and the ink**

  
  
The nights you made love were spectacular, it was so passionate and raw, he trembled with emotion, he cried every time, and so did you. This was so much more than sex. You never spoke during these nights, you became one when he made love to you like this, just panting and low moans and whimpers filled the room. He was beautiful like this.   


  
  
**Everything is blue**

**His pills, his hands, his jeans**

**And now I'm covered in the colors**

**Pulled apart at the seams**

**It makes me blue**

**It makes me blue**

  
  
**Everything is grey**

**His hair, his smoke, his dreams**

**And now he's so devoid of color**

**He don't know what it means**

**And he's blue**

**And he's blue**

  
  
**You were a vision in the morning when the light came through**

  
  
Your favorite moments though, were the mornings after the emotional sex, you woke before him and got to see the sun leaking in and illuminating his face. He was so peaceful when he slept, all his worries behind him these nights, because you'd replaced the nightmares.

  
  
  **I know I've only felt religion when I've lied with you**

  
  
When he finally woke up on those mornings, he kissed you and praised you like you were a goddess. He clung to you like you were the only thing tethering him to this world; you were more than happy to oblige his need for contact.

 

  **You said you'll never be forgiven 'til your boys are too**

  
  
One night he came home drunk, droning on how everything was his fault and he couldn't fix it. You tried comforting him, but he wouldn't have it.

 

  
  **And I'm still waking every morning but it's not with you**

  
  
Things fell apart soon after, he made you leave, said he would only hurt you if you stayed, that things had to be this way. He took you to the barrier, with some insignificant monsters soul he'd killed, had you absorb it, and was determined to send you through. No matter how much you begged him to let you stay, you clung to him, cried and told him that you loved him. He startled a moment before looking pained and shoving you through.

  
  
**You're dripping like a saturated sunrise**

**You're spilling like an overflowing sink**

**You're ripped at every edge but you're a masterpiece**

**And now you're tearing through the pages and the ink**

 

  
**Everything is blue**

**His pills, his hands, his jeans**

**And now I'm covered in the colors**

**Pulled apart at the seams**

**It makes me blue**

**It makes me blue**

 

  
**Everything is grey**

**His hair, his smoke, his dreams**

**And now he's so devoid of color**

**He don't know what it means**

**And he's blue**

**And he's blue**

  
  
**Everything is blue**

**Everything is blue**

**Everything is blue**

**Everything is blue**

  
  
**You were red and you liked me because I was blue**

  
  
Before the Underground, you were a mess, depressed and lonely, wanting nothing more than death. Your drive to end your life was what led you to your happiness with Sans in the first place.

  
  
  **You touched me and suddenly I was a lilac sky**

  
  
When you met him, your life had meaning again. You were drawn to him instantly, loving his odd personality and endearing but quirky qualities. It didn't take long for him to draw you out of your shell.

  
  
  **And you decided purple just wasn't for you**

  
  
But he pushed you away. He left you back where you started. In a world filled with war and terrible people, you much preferred the violence and angry monsters of the Underground to the pointless world above. You knew it wouldn't belong before you found yourself seeking death again, without Sans you were empty.

  
  
**Everything is blue**

**His pills, his hands, his jeans**

**And now I'm covered in the colors**

**Pulled apart at the seams**

**It makes me blue**

**It makes me blue**

  
  
**Everything is grey**

**His hair, his smoke, his dreams**

**And now he's so devoid of color**

**He don't know what it means**

**And he's blue**

**And he's blue**

 

  
**Everything is blue** ****  
Everything is blue  
Everything is blue  
Everything is blue

 

 


	6. UT- When Life Comes Crashing Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tragedy strikes at the worst possible time.
> 
> May do a second part to this if you all want it. didn't get a lot of feed back on the last chapter, but please consider leaving a comment even if its like two words, praise really motivates me guys. 
> 
> again if format is nasty sorry, really don't know how to make it look nice for PC readers. i use mobile only unless its posting so my bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Injuries, Hospital scene, Angst, extreme depression, Sans is heartbroken. Defined Female reader, lol sorry couldn’t get past pronoun use in this one
> 
> SORRY JUST EDITED THIS CAUSE MY LAPTOP'S WORD IS A DICK AND CHANGES THINGS ON ME AND USES IMPROPER GRAMMAR?? Idk its bad

Sans was actually doing housework today, much to his brother’s surprise. Today was the day you’d get in from your return flight from a business trip in the northwestern region. He wanted you to come home to a clean house and a well cooked romantic dinner. Sans always hated it when you were away for long periods. He couldn’t protect you when you were too far to teleport to.

“Do not fret Sans, you know she will just be happy to see you.” Papyrus was trying to get his brother to relax a little and stop worrying over the small details.

“yea i know bro, but tonight is gonna be special.” Sans murmured as he meticulously arranged things in preparation.

“Really now Sans? What could be so special about tonight, _____ is just getting home from a three day trip.” Papyrus looked over to where Sans was still fretting in the dining room.

“w-well paps, you gotta promise to keep it a surprise.” Sans turned to his little brother, leaning against the table.

“OF COURSE DEAREST BROTHER YOU KNOW, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM THE GREATEST SECRET KEEPER OF ALL!! NYEH HEH HEH!” Paps struck his signature pose, scarf flapping in the nonexistent breeze.

Sans smiled fondly. “yea i know bro, but uh i was gonna p-propose to _____ tonight.” A light blue blush was clear on the short skeleton’s cheeks.

“SANS OMG I’M GONNA HAVE A SISTER IN LAW? I MEAN I ALREADY CONSIDER HER MY SISTER BU-“ Sans cut off his brother

“that’s if she says yes bro…” Sans was undoubtedly nervous, even though you had talked of soul bonding and marriage before, he still felt you deserved better than a damaged skeleton like him.

“I AM SURE SHE WILL SANS _______ LOVES YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING, NOW LETS PREPARE FOR THE MOST ROMANTIC DINNER YOU TWO SHALL EVER EXPERIENCE!” Papyrus darted over to Sans to properly help and coach him through the basics of a romantic date.

* * *

 

Right before they began getting ready to cook, Sans went over and turned on the news, hoping to check the traffic so he would be on time to pick you up from the airport; but what he saw nearly made him stop breathing.

“Breaking news right now out of Colorado, Delta flight 560 went down in the mountains not an hour ago, rescue teams are struggling to get in, the forest proves a crippling issue for the emergency vehicles and the resulting up drafts from the fires prevent helicopters from getting anyone in. No news now about any survivors, hopefully by the time they can reach them they will still be alive.” Sans grip on the remote tightened to a point where the plastic cracked audibly. His left eye flashing cyan and yellow in his panic, you were on that flight.

“Sans? Are you alright? I need your…oh no.” Papyrus froze seeing his brother alight with blue flame and news of the crash on TV. He rushed over and turned it off, gripping Sans’ shoulders. “Sans look at me, calm down it’ll be okay, she’ll be okay. I know it. Just calm down okay…please big brother?”

Sans looked at him with tear stained cheeks and shattered, falling into Papyrus’ arms. Too defeated to mourn on his own, he was mortified. Life had yet again taken what meant most to him. You were probably crying for him when he couldn’t come, begging for him to find you and take away your pain. He imagined your body broken beyond repair, bones jutting from your skin and blood pooling around you as strangled cries of his name left your throat. He would never get to see you again, hold you, and hear your sweet voice wake him from a night terror. He would never again see your bright smile and hear your tinkling laugh at his jokes. He would never get to run his phalanges through your plush hair or feel your soft skin. He would have no one to confide in about his fears about the resets, but now he was wishing for one, anything to get you back in his arms again.

* * *

 

Pain was the first thing your mind registered, stinging white hot pain and a throbbing in your head. It hurt to breathe; your ribs must have shattered from the impact. Your head felt gross and sticky, you knew you were bleeding from somewhere, you could taste its metallic bite on your tongue and its coppery scent filled the air. You were going to die here, god Sans will be devastated, no no no no you can’t leave him like this. No you couldn’t. You had to see him one last time, hear his voice, at the very least to tell him goodbye. You clung to the thought of him, knowing he could keep you going.

* * *

 

 

It had been five days, five days of nothing but heaviness in the skeleton house hold. Sans had barricaded himself in his and your room. It didn’t prevent Papyrus from hearing his brother sobbing for you. Sans refused to come out, he hadn’t eaten or drank anything to Papyrus’ knowledge. At this rate he would fall down soon, Sans HP was low enough when he was happy and had reason to live, but without you…he was devoid of hope. Papyrus had employed Undyne to try and help him drag Sans out to get him to eat, but as soon as she tried to talk to him and force the door open, Sans’ magic slammed it shut in her face and a summoned blaster that prevented them from trying again.

Papyrus was devastated; he was going to lose the only two family members he had left. Undyne tried to console him, but he just told her to go home to her girlfriend and cherish what she had. Papyrus had continued to try and rouse his broken brother; he would sit outside his door and try to get him to hope, he’d tell him the updates on the rescue crews. They had reached the site today, Papyrus told him, and they would save you he’d said. The only response he got was a muffled “go away….please.” Papyrus didn’t have the heart to deny him that request.

* * *

 

The sounds of sirens assaulted you, part of you wanted to tell them to shut the fuck up, your head was pounding; but you had never been happier to have a migraine from the noise.

“Over there!”

“Is she alive?!”

“I’ve got a pulse! Get the chopper here NOW!”

You had never been happier to hear human voices.

* * *

 

You awoke in a hospital gown, all sorts of IVs and machines hooked to you, you still felt like hell, but a little more comfortable.

“Ah Miss ______ you are awake, can you hear me?” The Doctor spoke softly.

“Yea, can I use your phone? Please.” Your throat burned from disuse but oh fucking well. You had a Skeleton to call.

* * *

 

The loud vibrating of Sans’ phone on the kitchen table pulled Papyrus out of his stupor, he rushed to answer it knowing Sans would do no such thing.

“Hello? Papyrus here.” He sounded tired; his voice softer than you had ever heard it.

“Papyrus, w-where is Sans?” You whimpered, terrified of the worst.

The next thing you heard was the loud clacking of Sans phone as it hit the ground, and Papyrus screaming and running upstairs.


	7. UF- Hello. ((Colors PT 2))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GET READY FOR THE SADDEST FUCKING THING I HAVE EVER WRITTEN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: FUCKING ANGST, death, character death, LOTS OF SADS

 

**Hello, it's me**

  
  
You approached the barrier for the first time in five years, it was just as imposing as before and it made what was left of your heart sink. Memories came flooding back, of you broken on your knees, sobbing against the thrumming magic that separated you from him.

  
  
  **I was wondering if after all these years you'd like to meet**

  
  
You wanted nothing more than for your monster phone to work again after all these years, so he could get the thousands upon thousands of texts and calls you sent. You just wanted him back.

  
  
  **To go over everything**

  
  
You wanted so desperately to know what you did wrong, to know what made him force you back into a world you hated more than anything. Had you hurt him? Why did he rid himself of you so cruelly? And the look on his face when you told him you loved him. It made your soul ache with such sorrow and longing, it crippled you, robbed you of your breath, and left you weak till you willed your mind to other things.

  
  
  **They say that time's supposed to heal ya  
****But I ain't done much healing**

  
  
You had gone straight back to the hole you jumped down, but for whatever reason, it wasn't there, and you screamed and cried for hours upon that realization. You hiked each day up the mountain that housed your heart, each day for five agony filled years; but it never reappeared. So here you were, at the barrier. Hoping he was on the other side, to hear your cries, to see you through the magical haze, and give you the hope to stay.

  
   
**Hello, can you hear me  
****I'm in California dreaming about who we used to be**  
**When we were younger and free**

  
  
You slumped down the magical personification of suffering incarnate and bawled. You remembered the days when he looked upon you with love and adoration. The mornings you spent giggling quietly together at whispered puns. You remembered it was those days when his broken soul shone brightest, a weight temporarily lifted.

  
  
  **I've forgotten how it felt before the world fell at our feet**

  
  
You hadn't known happiness since Sans threw you from his life. You knew you would never feel it again without him.

  
  
**There's such a difference between us  
**   **And a million miles**

  
  
He was something so raw and new. He wore his emotions on his sleeve, even when he tried not to. He was brash, crude and angry; but he was also scared, fragile and kind. He loved like no one you had ever known or would come to know. He was a beautiful creature, a fleeting glimpse of heaven in the underground hell. So much space was between you, miles of ground and magic separated the dull red glow of his soul from your shattered purple flicker. Yet if you closed your eyes and focused, you could almost feel his bones on your skin, his hot breath in your ear, and the cold nip of his golden tooth on your lips.

  
  
**Hello from the other side**

  
  
Sans laid in his bed, staring at the dimming screen of his phone, his out going texts and calls all to the human he had thrown from this hell. You left a gaping hole in his soul that left him struggling to breathe some nights. 

  
  
  **I must have called a thousand times**

  
He couldn't recall how many times he'd cried your name in his sleep, how he called for you when his brother beat him senseless, those times he'd almost passed the joint to a person who wasn't there. He couldn’t count the growing number of unanswered calls he'd placed.

  
  **To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done**

  
  
It took him till the morning after to realize how badly he had fucked up. He awoke in a panic when he didn't fell you in his bed when he began to stir. At first he thought Papyrus had gotten sick of the charade and took you to Asgore; but it hit him square in the soul that he had pushed you away, sent you home, to protect you from himself. He clung to your pillow that morning, breathing in as much of your scent as he could as he cried.

  
  
  **But when I call you never seem to be home**

  
  
None of his calls to you were answered. The logical part of him knew it was because you were out of the underground, but the broken part of him insisted it was because you hated him for doing that to you. He didn't blame you. 

  
  
**Hello from the outside**

  
  
You had sat at the barrier for three straight days, calling his name and pleading for him to hear you. You were praying to any deity that would take pity on your miserable soul and let you through the barrier, they went unanswered. As all your prayers do.

  
  
  **At least I can say that I've tried  
****To tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart**

  
Sans still tried to reach you through the damned phone to apologize, to let you know that he loved you too. That he was so fucking sorry for doing what he did. If he had ever felt any shred of determination, it was in those moments when he tried to reach you. You HAD to know he was sorry.

  
  **But it don't matter it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore**

  
  
But nobody came. No matter how much he tried, no matter how much he cried. You had to have moved on by now if you hadn't killed yourself. 

  
  
**Hello, how are you?  
****It's so typical of me to talk about myself I'm sorry**

  
  
You had spent the fourth day telling the barrier about what you had been through without him. You told it how you suffered again, living on the streets, no home to return to, fuck you were rambling now.

  
  
  **I hope that you're well  
****Did you ever make it out of that town where nothing ever happened**

  
  
You hoped he was out of Snowdin, you so dearly hoped he was free from his brother and the hurt that plagued his soul. You wanted him to be free. You wanted him happy and healthy; you wanted more for him than you ever wanted for yourself.

  
   
**It's no secret that the both of us**

 **Are running out of time**

  
Sans looked at his hands, they were becoming chalky; he was near the final sign of the end of his life. He was beginning to turn to dust. He had fallen down a week ago, he had realized this when he couldn't get out of bed when he had tried. Papyrus had come in to beat him for disobeying an order, but when his brother realized what was happening, he left his brother to rot.

  
  
You hadn't eaten or had anything to drink for five days. You couldn't move your body. You were so weak and broken. You had so little water in your body you could no longer cry. You felt your soul flicker less and less as it gave up.  
  
  
  
**So hello from the other side  
****I must have called a thousand times  
****To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done  
****But when I call you never seem to be home**

 

  
  **Hello from the outside  
****At least I can say that I've tried  
****To tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart  
****But it don't matter it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore**

  
  
The next time anyone happened by Sans room or the barrier, all to be found was a pile of dust, and a skeleton wearing rotting clothes, with its spine against a wall of magic, the personification of loss and longing.

  
  
**Ooooohh, anymore  
****Ooooohh, anymore  
****Ooooohh, anymore  
****Anymore**


	8. (UF) Kids & Family P3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE BIRTH OF A NEW LIFE
> 
> This is a short cute chapter to apologize for my absence and the angst hehe
> 
> Sorry this is short but I’m adjusting to Antidepressants so my body is all kinds of whack. But THIS ISNT THE LAST INSTALLMENT OF KIDS AND FAMILY I have some more cute things planned before I draw it to a close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no real warnings? Blood mention and fluff?

The day you gave birth was unlike any other. It hurt like hell, there was so much blood and so many tears. You wished you were dead during the excruciating process, but that was before you saw the light at the end of the tunnel. She was so beautiful, she was a perfectly healthy skeletal baby, but with magical hair the same color as yours.

Sans was crying. He had a daughter, a daughter who looked so much like her mother in his eyes. God he loved her immeasurably the moment he saw her. Y/N was nursing her at the moment, they were so serene, Sans had his head against the bed, staring at your shared creation, one hand stroking her face, red tears running down his cheeks.

"she's so fucki’n beautiful babe...god she’s wonderful..." His voice was the softest it had ever been as he watched his mate and child.

"Just like her father, she’s strong and full of life." You were smiling so wide it hurt, tears streaming down your face as well.

Sans snorted.

"I’m not lying babe. You are the most vibrant star in my sky, and she is gonna be brighter and bigger than either of us." 

"yea...i just...i just wish she could see the real ones."

"This world, your world, is much better than the one above. She'll be happy here, with us."

"i hope she will be happy..."

"She will. Wisteria has a loving father and mother, an uncle to pester and the Underground at her feet." You grinned

"y-you wanna...name her after my mom?" Sans was really choked up now.

"Of course, your mother was beautiful; I wish I could have known her." You held Wisteria with one arm and squeezed Sans’ hand with your free one.

Sans wiped his eyes. "she would have loved you. she has a daughter now... and a granddaughter. god she would be so happy..." He sniffled and nuzzled you. 

"I'm sure she’s very proud of her baby boy." You smiled as you cupped his cheek and wiped away a tear. "I know I am."

"do you think...she will love me?" He nuzzled your hand and looked at Wisteria.

"You will be her world. Her rock. Sans, you will be her everything."

 

* * *

 

When Sans first held her, his soul nearly burst with love and the need to protect her. She looked at him and he started crying all over again, here he was, the _least_ deserving monster in the underground, with a beautiful mate and the most beautiful baby he had ever seen, and HE made her, with YOU. He had never felt so much love radiating from his soul before; he loved his daughter unlike anything he had ever loved before.  
Being a parent was indescribable. You had this living creature, that you had made with the person you loved most in life, looking up to you, depending on you, needing you unlike anything had before. The feeling was other worldly, and Sans loved it. Ever since you came into his life, he was learning what it was like to be happy again, not angry, or scared, or sad...but happy and loved. Sans never wanted this to end, he was happy; he had a family that loved him, and he loved them with all his soul.

 


End file.
